The GOD of Death
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Menjelang kematian manusia akan bertemu dewa kematian, sosok hitam mengerikan yang datang untuk memutus hidup. Tapi di antara mereka ada anak yang berbeda, ia bewarna putih dan membantu mereka yang mati agar tidak menyesal, Kuroba Kaito.


Halo, minna-san~! (^w^)

Perkenalkan saya Mirai Mine, author baru di fandom Detective Conan! #nunduk hormat#

Sebelumnya Mira banyak menulis di fandom BLEACH, tapi akhir-akhir ini Mira banyak mampir ke fandom DC dan membaca beberapa fic di sini. Dan ide Mira tertarik pada salah satu pair, _Kaito dan Shinichi_!

Mira mendapatkan ide cerita ini setelah membaca salah satu komik karya _Asuka Izumi-sensei_. Mira juga masih baru di fandom ini, jadi maafkan Mira jika beberapa chara di sini terlihat sedikit OOC. m(_ _)m

Setelah membaca fic ini, Mira harap _readers _mau berbagi komentarnya di kotak Review. Sebab Mira, termasuk tipe orang yang langsung termotivasi jika melihat review dari _readers._

Yosh! Langsung saja membaca cerita Mira~ Happy Reading, minna! (n_n)

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# The GOD of Death #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer: **Detective Conan/Case Closed always belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I use it just for make you smile. (^U^)

**Rated:** T

**Pairing :** _Shinichi x Kaito_ slight _Shinichi x Ran_

**Genre :** Friendship and Mysteri

**Words : **3478

**Warning **: typo(s), Alternated Universe (AU), Out Of Character (OOC), alur kecepatan, bahasa tak formal, chara death ! **Don't like? Don't read!** I have warned you so don't blame this pairing!

**Summary :** Menjelang kematian kita bertemu dewa kematian, sosok hitam mengerikan yang datang untuk memutus hidup. Tapi di antara mereka ada anak yang berbeda, ia bewarna putih dan membantu mereka yang mati agar tidak menyesal, Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

***# The GOD of Death #***

* * *

_Untuk mereka yang menderita karena kehilangan sesuatu_

_Dewa kematian putih itu akan muncul_

_**(K-Ske Hasegawa)**_

* * *

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan menyelimuti _Kota Beika_, membuat siapapun merasa enggan untuk keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka dan memilih untuk tinggal di rumah agar mendapat kehangatan.

Di antara keadaan kota yang sepi, tepatnya di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang ditutup beberapa waktu lalu terlihat bayangan seorang anak perempuan yang berdiri di ujung pagar kawat yang membatasi antara tepian atap sekolah dan lapangan yang terletak jauh di bawahnya. Mata anak perempuan itu menatap ragu lapangan yang ada di bawahnya, tidak dihiraukannya angin malam yang membuat rambut hitam pendeknya melambai.

**CRAK!**

Suara kawat yang bersentuhan dengan tangan kecilnya berbunyi, tanpa ragu di panjatnya pagar kawat itu sampai puncak tertinggi, ketika sampai di puncak ia mendudukkan diri sebentar pada pinggiran pagar dan menghirup udara malam dalam-dalam untuk meyakinkan hatinya.

Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang terlihat pemandangan malam kota, lampu beraneka warna mewarnai gelapnya malam dan berkolaborasi dengan bintang di atas sana untuk memperindah pemandangan kota.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika sebuah memori lama terlintas di pikirannya, saat ia dan kedua temannya menyelinap ke sekolah dan memandang pemandang kota juga di hari yang sama dengan sekarang setahun yang lalu.

Ia menatap tanah di bawah sana dengan pandangan antara sedih dan kesepian sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kedua iris biru miliknya dan juga mempersiapkan tubuh mungilnya untuk terjatuh dari sana. Ia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya, ia akan jatuh ke bawah untuk menyusul mereka berdua.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar karena rasa takut yang terselip di hatinya ia melonggarkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggiran pagar, mengayunkan kakinya pelan untuk mempermudahnya jatuh ke bawah. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"_Selamat Malam, Nona."_

Suara yang terdengar ramah dari belakang tubuh anak tadi langsung menghentikan tindakan nekat anak perempuan itu.

Kelopak matanya terbuka kembali hingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas bola matanya yang membulat sempurna, perasaan gelisah muncul di hatinya ketika menyadari jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya di belakang sana. Dengan gugup ia menoleh ke belakang dan terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan tenangnya duduk di belakang sana, di atas pinggiran pagar yang bersebrangan dengannya. Baju _tuxedo_ putih serta kemeja bewarna biru yang di pakainya terlihat kontras dengan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam tepat di belakangnya, sebuah topi besar bewarna putih berpita biru lengkap dengan monocle di mata kanannya berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya dari keingintahuan siapapun akan identitasnya. Namun yang membuat gadis itu terkejut jelas adalah sabit putih bewarna besar yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan nona manis sepertimu sendirian di malam seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil turun dari tempatnya berpijak, langkahnya terkesan ringan seolah ia memiliki sayap yang membantunya turun di punggungnya.

Anak perempuan itu tanpa sadar mundur dari tempat duduknya, ia mengenal sosok ini. Sosok yang membawa sabit besar yang bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia, _dewa kematian_.

Rasa ragu tentang tindakannya muncul di pikirannya, sayangnya itu langsung hilang begitu ia mengingat alasan mengapa ia ingin melakukan hal ini, meloncat dari gedung sekolah tempat ia dulu bersekolah dengan teman-temannya lalu menyusul mereka ke surga.

Karena itu, ia kembali membelakangi pemuda tadi seolah ia tidak ada dan bersiap pada loncatannya, apa yang ia lakukan ini benar. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka kembali, tertawa bersama kembali.

"Kalau kau melompat dari sana kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka, Ayumi," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Anak perempuan yang bernama Ayumi itu terkesikap, tanpa sadar ia kembali berbalik menatap pemuda yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan salah satu tangan yang terjejal di dalam saku celana putihnya.

"Melakukan hal seperti itu tidak akan membawamu ke surga, kalau melakukannya kau hanya akan menjadi dewa kematian seperti kami saja," ucapnya.

"Kalau melompat akan menjadi dewa kematian?" ulang Ayumi, wajahnya tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian matanya. "Kalau begitu, kakak dulu juga bunuh diri?"

Kaito terdiam, tidak berniat ingin menjawab karena ia yakin anak itu sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Di antara keterdiaman yang tercipta itu, diam-diam Ayumi berusaha menahan apapun yang berusaha keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia anak yang kuat karena itu ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Kenapa?" suara Ayumi terdengar parau ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa tidak bisa bertemu? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan, ia tidak boleh menangis tapi mengingat kejadian saat itu selalu membuatnya menangis seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana caranya bertemu? Aku…aku ingin minta maaf pada mereka," ia kembali terisak, cairan bening kini sudah meluncur turun dari matanya.

Pemuda tadi hanya diam mendengarkan, menunggu sampai Ayumi merasa lebih tenang. Anak perempuan ini membutuhkannya, ia melihatnya beberapa hari lalu ketika terjadi penembakan tak dikenal oleh seorang laki-laki di bangunan sekolah tempat ia berada kini.

Dan ia menyadari kalau dari semua murid yang selamat hanya ada satu anak yang tidak menangis, ia menenangkan teman-temannya seolah ia anak yang tegar, _Kobayashi Ayumi_.

"Saat istirahat siang itu aku, Genta dan Mitsuhiko sedang bertengkar. Dan aku mengatakannya pada mereka _**'Aku benci kalian berdua!'**_ padahal aku tidak bermaksud bilang itu. Dan sebelum sempat meminta maaf, sore harinya mereka menjadi korban penembakan. Apa tidak ada cara untuk bertemu lagi?" tangisan Ayumi mengeras hingga menggema di malam yang sunyi itu.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya berada di dalam saku, mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan memberikannya pada Ayumi.

"Tapi walau tidak bisa bertemu, mereka meninggalkan pesan untukmu."

Mendengarnya membuat Ayumi menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dewa kematian tadi dengan mata yang bengkak karena menangis. Dewa kematian tadi kemudian menghapus air mata yang masih berlinang di wajah Ayumi dengan saputangan putih polosnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemudian dengan keahliannya, ia menirukan suara seseorang yang meninggalkan pesan padanya ketika ia bertugas mencabut nyawa kedua orang anak laki-laki yang tewas sore itu.

"_Tolong katakan pada Ayumi agar jangan menangis, sebab ia anak yang baik."_

Ayumi langsung mengenali suaranya, salah satu teman baiknya yang senang makan hingga tubuhnya menjadi paling besar di kelas, _Genta_.

"_Sebagai laki-laki yang melindungi wanita yang disukainya aku tidak suka melihat Ayumi menangis."_

Dan gaya bicara yang terlihat dewasa itu, _Mitsuhiko_.

"Mereka juga memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu, bukankah ini hari ulang tahunmu?" gumam Kaito sambil memasangkan sebuah kalung kecil berbentuk kelinci di leher Ayumi. Tangisan Ayumi yang sempat berhenti kembali pecah, tapi bukan lagi karena sedih.

Pemuda dewa kematian itu mengusap kepala Ayumi lembut, berusaha membuatnya merasa senang lalu mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dan Ayumi. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan seperti sebuah sihir sebuah mawar bewarna merah muncul di tangannya bersamaan dengan sebuah asap kecil bewarna merah muda.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu," ujar dewa kematian itu.

Ayumi terpana lalu menerima bunga yang diberikan padanya senang hati, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya.

"Siapa nama kakak?" tanya Ayumi.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum penuh percaya diri, ia berdiri lalu membungkuk dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "_Kuroba Kaito_, dewa kematian."

Dengan uluran tangan dari Kaito –sang dewa kematian- Ayumi berdiri dari duduknya, menyeka air mata yang masih berlinang di sudut matanya.

"Sebenarnya di hari ini setahun yang lalu, aku, Mitsuhiko dan Genta juga datang kemari. Saat itu aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa diajak oleh mereka menyusup ke sekolah, mereka mengatakan jika ada yang ingin mereka berdua perlihatkan," Ayumi bercerita dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Dan saat sampai di atap sekolah, aku terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan kota dari sini. Indah sekali, setelah itu mereka mengatakan selamat ulang tahun untukku."

Kaito yang mendengar cerita Ayumi, secara refleks melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Ayumi. Di sana pemandangan malam kota terlihat seperti lautan warna-warni yang indah, tanpa sadar Kaito sempat terpukau oleh pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ano,, boleh aku minta tolong pada kakak?" tanya Ayumi.

Kaito mengangguk pelan, membuat Ayumi menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang. "Itu…karena tadi aku sempat menangis," Ayumi menggarut pipinya canggung kemudian tersenyum manis pada sang dewa kematian. "Tolong rahasiakan dari mereka berdua ya."

Angin kembali lagi berhembus di atap gedung sekolah itu, tapi bagi Ayumi angin dingin itu tidak terasa lagi. Kehadiran dewa kematian ini serta pesan yang di sampaikannya sudah menghangatkan hatinya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

_**Ini adalah kisah sedih dan mengharukan dari dewa kematian putih **_

* * *

Sinar matahari yang sudah bersinar, udara pagi yang mulai menghangat serta murid-murid berseragam sekolah yang berjalan di setiap sisi kota sudah menjadi pemandangan umum pagi hari bagi warga Beika. Berbeda dengan malam sebelumnya di mana cuaca terasa sangat dingin, pagi ini temperatur cukup hangat dan langit terlihat cerah.

Tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota, terdapat sebuah rumah besar bergaya barat yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Meski rumah tersebut terkesan sepi namun keadaan rumah serta taman yang terawat menjadi bukti jika rumah tersebut memiliki penghuni sesuai dengan papan nama yang terdapat di pagar rumah, _Kediaman Kudo_.

Di dalam rumah itu, seorang remaja yang terbalutkan blazer biru dengan kemeja putih beserta dasi hijau muda sebagai seragamnya sedang menghabiskan sarapannya ditemani secangkir kopi panas. Ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu, _Kudo Shinichi_.

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegangi cangkir kopinya, Shinichi mengambil remote tv yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan menyalakannya hingga menayangkan siaran sebuah acara. Jari tangannya bergantian mengganti chanel tv karena dirinya yang kurang tertarik sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah berita pagi.

Mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, Shinichi melihat seorang wanita dengan blazer hitam serta rambut panjang yang terikat dan di sisir rapi sedang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai _Mizunashi Rena _sebelum membawakan sebuah berita tentang sebuah pembunuhan berantai sekelompok anak sekolah yang terjadi baru-baru ini di _Kota Beika_ sebelum beralih pada berita lainnya.

Shinichi meneguk kopi panasnya, perasaan tenang menyelimutinya ketika cairan hitam pekat itu melewati tenggorokannya hingga berhasil menghilangkan rasa letihnya kemarin malam.

Ya, Shinichi adalah seorang detektif. Meskipun ia terlihat seperti siswa SMA tahun kedua berusia 17 tahun biasa, tapi cara berpikirnya sudah melampaui remaja seusianya bahkan orang dewasa. Shinichi sudah membantu ratusan –atau bahkan ribuan- kasus polisi yang sulit di pecahkan. Karena itulah ia diberi julukan _'The Great Detective of East'_.

Semalaman kemarin, ia membantu polisi memecahkan kasus pembunuhan murid sekolah dasar yang menjadi korban penembakkan misterius di _Kota Beika_. Pelakunya tiba-tiba datang dan menembak murid-murid di sana dengan membabi buta tanpa pandang bulu dan baru berhenti ketika polisi datang setelah ia menarik pelatuk pistol di kepalanya, bunuh diri.

Dengan tenangnya ia mati meninggalkan korban tewas anak-anak 20 orang, 3 orang guru dan banyak lagi yang terluka. Polisi sudah menyelidiki pelaku namun tidak ada petunjuk pasti mengenai identitas dan alasan penembakan sang pelaku, karena itulah ia berusaha membantu kepolisian.

Apalagi sekolah itu dulunya merupakan tempat ia belajar sebagai seorang murid dan harus di tutup karena kejadian itu. Mengingatnya membuat Shinichi seakan tergerak untuk bertindak secepat yang ia bisa.

Lamunan Shinichi terputus ketika pendengarannya menyimak satu berita yang di ucapkan oleh sang penyiar.

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kemunculan, _Kaito KID_."

Kedua bola mata bewarna sapphire terfokus pada kata-kata penyiar itu, menyimak setiap kata-kata yang terucap olehnya.

"Pihak polisi juga mempertanyakan keberadaan pencuri misterius itu, KID tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah pertunjukkan terakhirnya di _Museum Beika_ yang di jadikan tempat pameran permata dari _Eropa_."

Rena terus berbicara panjang lebar sampai akhirnya layar televisi beralih dari wajahnya menuju profil pencuri yang sedang dijadikan topik utama beritanya.

Siaran tv itu menayangkan tentang kemunculan pertama _Kaito KID_, permata terkenal yang pernah di curinya, video singkat pertunjukkannya bahkan beberapa foto KID yang berhasil ditangkap oleh para fotografer.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Shinichi mematikan layar tv di hadapannya hingga berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Shinichi sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal pencuri bernama _Kaito KID_, ia memang sering mendengarnya dari cerita orang-orang sekitarnya tapi ia belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

_Kaito KID_ atau yang biasa menyebut dirinya itu _The Phantom Thief_ itu muncul setahun yang lalu, ia mengincar permata dan barang mahal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan permata. Kabarnya KID selalu mengirim surat tantangan beserta gambaran _doodle_ dirinya tentang pertunjukkan –pencuriannya- sebelum aksinya pada pihak kepolisian.

Dalam pencuriannya, KID selalu menggunakan sulap handal yang membuat polisi selalu kewalahan karena gerakannya yang lincah juga kemampuannya yang sangat baik dalam menyamar bahkan menjadi seorang wanita, anak-anak juga orang tua dengan sempurna.

Ia juga belum pernah tertangkap dan hebatnya tidak ada orang yang terluka selama pencuriannya, KID hanya menggunakan gas tidur jika merasa sedikit terancam. Dan entah apa sebenarnya tujuan KID mencuri karena semua hasil curiannya selalu dikembalikan tanpa kerusakan apapun dengan keadaan yang sama sebelum dicuri.

_Kaito KID_ juga diberi julukan '_pencuri di bawah sinar bulan'_ karena ia mengadakan aksinya di saat bulan sedang bersinar terang, di bawah bulan purnama muncul. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang detektif Shinichi tertarik pada _Kaito KID. _

Sebab KID selalu menggunakan sulap dalam aksinya, di balik sebuah sulap pasti ada sebuah trik dan tensu saja adalah tugas seorang detektif seperti Shinichi untuk memecahkannya.

Sayangnya, Shinichi sama sekali belum bertemu secara langsung dengan pencuri di bawah rembulan itu. Ketika KID sedang menjadi permasalahan utama kepolisian, Shinichi sedang berada di _Amerika_ karena urusan keluarganya dan ketika Shinichi memutuskan kembali di _Jepang_ pencuri itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Dengan sekarang sudah lebih dari 6 bulan sejak KID tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Memang ada keuntungan karena KID yang menghilang, beban permasalahan polisi untuk sementara ini sudah lenyap tapi bagi Shinichi tentu ia merasa sangat rugi karena tinggal di Amerika selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, Shinichi menatap cangkir kosong yang berada di tangannya. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada jam besar yang berada di ruangannya saat ini dan ia segera beranjak dari sofa begitu menyadari sudah saatnya ia pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

***# The GOD of Death #***

* * *

"Shinichi?"

Tersentak dari lamunan sesaatnya, Shinichi menoleh ke sampingnya tempat sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Tepat di sampingnya seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang menatapnya dengan kedua iris birunya serta salah satu alis yang terangkat naik, terlihat heran karena melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya untuk menjawab kebingungan sang gadis.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Dari tadi kulihat kau terus menatap ke luar jendela," tanya balik gadis itu menanggapi pertanyaan Shinichi.

Mencoba mengingat percakapan mereka berdua terakhir kali dan ketika gagal melakukannya, Shinichi menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kau melamun?" ujar gadis tadi dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Ayolah Shinichi, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tapi berhentilah memikirkan kasus-kasus itu. Kau itu masih murid SMA, bukan seorang polisi," komentarnya.

"Meski bukan sekarang tapi aku akan menjadi salah satu mereka beberapa tahun lagi, Ran," balas Shinichi.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diketahui bernama _Mouri Ran_ ini adalah teman Shinichi sejak kecil, rumah mereka berdekatan sehingga dulu mereka sering bermain bersama.

Karena sudah berteman sejak kecil, wajar saja jika Ran tahu banyak tentang Shinichi di banding teman-temannya yang lain. Dalam hal ini termasuk kekeras kepalaan sang detektif muda jika sudah menemukan kasus bahkan sampai melupakan kejadian sekelilingnya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak mau tahu jika otak jenius yang kau bangga-banggakan itu tiba-tiba rusak kebanyakan kasus yang kau pikirkan," ucap Ran sambil mencibirkan lidahnya dan menarik bagian bawah kelopak mata kanannya, bermaksud mengejek Shinichi.

Menatap malas gadis di sampingnya, Shinichi memutuskan untuk kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan setelah beberapa menit lalu ia terus menatap langit kebiruan yang terlihat di samping jendela tempat ia duduk.

Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda dilihatnya di depan, maksudnya bukan tulisan atau rumus-rumus baru yang tertulis di papan tulis itu tapi pada sosok asing yang menggunakan seragam sekolahnya sedang menunduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada seolah sedang memberikan salam sebelum pertunjukannya.

"_Kuroba Kaito_, seorang magician. Salam Kenal~"

Ya, pemuda itu mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip seolah mereka adalah 2 orang yang terlahir bersamaan ke dunia ini sebagai saudara kembar. Shinichi bahkan merasa kalau ia baru saja memandang sebuah cermin besar di depan kelas.

"Dia mirip dengan Kudo!"

Salah seorang siswa di kelas berdiri sambil menunjuk Kaito yang berdiri di depan membuat semua perhatian kelas termasuk Shinichi sendiri tertuju padanya. "Kalian juga berpikir begitukan?" lanjutnya.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan seorang siswa itu semua orang bergantian menatap antara Kaito dan Shinichi, mencoba membandingkan wajah mereka berdua. Shinichi yang merupakan objek perhatian tersebut hanya mampu terdiam, heran kenapa semua orang –bahkan gurunya yang sedang berada di depan kelas saat itu- terlihat sangat antusias seolah ini adalah kejadian langka yang terjadi hanya sekali seumur hidup dimana di temukannya kembaran dari seorang Kudo Shinichi.

"Benar dia mirip dengan, Kudo."

"Bahkan tinggi badan mereka juga sama."

"Apa mereka bersaudara?"

Dan setelah itu berbagai macam komentar terdengar dari seluruh murid di kelas, Shinichi yang dilanda kebingungan atas kedatangan orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk meminta penjelasan pada gadis yang duduk di sana.

Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Ran yang terlihat cekikan karena sedang berusaha menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya dengan telunjuknya. Melihat tingkahnya bukannya membuat ia lebih mengerti, Shinichi semakin terasa bingung.

"Hoi, Ran. Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyanya.

"Wajahmu,,, kau harus melihat ekspresi wajahmu tadi, Shinichi. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang tersesat!" jawab Ran. –masih menahan tawanya-

"Apakah itu terlihat lucu?" ketus Shinichi, melihat tawa Ran entah kenapa membuatnya terasa kesal. Bayangkan saja, kau sedang kebingungan dan saat ingin bertanya tiba-tiba di tertawakan?

"Maaf…maaf."

Ran akhirnya berhenti, tangan kanannya mengusap ujung matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Beberapa saat yang lalu _Jodie-sensei_ mengatakan kalau ada murid baru yang datang ke sekolah kita. Saat pertama kali melihatnya masuk ke dalam kelas kupikir dia mirip denganmu tapi saat akan memberitahumu ternyata kau melamun," jelas Ran.

Shinichi mengerutkan alis "Murid pindahan? Dari mana?"

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah dari _Ekoda_," jawab Ran dengan pose berpikir. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Shinichi kembali melihat ke depan dan menyadari jika murid pindahan yang sedang di bicarakan itu juga sedang melihatnya, mereka beradu pandangan sebentar sebelum diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kaito karena ia dipanggil siswi yang duduk di kursi dekat tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," ucap Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan Ran dengan matanya masih tertuju pada Kaito.

"Mungkin dia kenalanmu?" komentar Ran. "Sebab wajah kalian sangat mirip," lanjutnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak punya kenalan di Ekoda, lagipula yang kumaksud pernah melihat itu bukan di foto keluarga. Rasanya aku melihat sebagian wajahnya di salah satu foto di internet, meskipun sedikit ragu tapi-"

"Kau bertanya hubunganku dengan Shinichi? Dia adalah kerabatku."

Satu kelas mendadak hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara sebab semuanya fokus pada seorang murid yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah polosnya di depan kelas. Menjawab pertanyaan siswi di depannya dengan lancar tanpa beban.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Shinichi, ia menghentikan ucapannya pada Ran dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Kaito yang berdiri di depan kelas.

Siswi tadi terlihat hendak membuka mulutnya kembali untuk berbicara namun ia menutupnya kembali karena ragu, terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan lantang remaja di hadapannya. "Ke-kerabat?"

Kaito mengangguk pelan, "Lebih tepatnya ayahku dan ayah Shinichi adalah adik kakak."

Keadaan semakin tenang, bahkan rasanya angin yang sedang berhembus di luar beberapa saat yang lalu juga berhenti sama halnya dengan Shinichi yang kini merasa kalau pendengarannya sudah mulai terganggu.

Ayahnya memiliki saudara? Bukankah ayahnya anak tunggal? Kebohongan apa ini?

Berbeda dengan Shinichi yang membeku di bangkunya, orang yang menjadi sumber ketenangan kelas itu tersenyum percaya diri dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah meja Shinichi sambil menepuk pelan bahu detektif muda itu.

"Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi, namaku Kuroba Kaito, seorang pesulap dan," jeda sejenak untuk menambah ketegangan di sekitarnya, Kaito kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Saudara dari Kudo Shinichi."

* * *

***# To Be Continued #***

* * *

Chapter pertama selesai~

Bagaimanakah menurut readers? Apakah cerita Mira ini gaje, abal, bagus, cerita pasaran, dkk? Mira menunggu saran dari kalian semua!

Ariagatou Gozaimasu! Terima Kasih karena sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Dan kalau mengizinkan Mira akan update chapter 2 nya minggu depan!

Jangan lupa Read&Review ya~

Jaa ne~

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


End file.
